


My Ami

by screamingatstars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I would die for baby Willow, Sad, Sad Ending, Sweet, Young Amity, Young Willow, it starts out happy but ends less happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Willow and Amity pretend to be queens together as kids. After Amity ends their friendship, Willow realizes what some of her feelings really meant.Starts out really fluffy and sweet with them as kids, then ends with Willow reflecting in the present.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Willow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	My Ami

**Author's Note:**

> I’m mainly a Lumity shipper, but Amillow is cute, too, so I’ve been writing this in the background ever since Understanding Willow! I wanted to write fluff with them as kids but also some sad, because canon is sad.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Willow, your friend is here!” 

Willow was down the stairs in seconds, tripping a little at the bottom in her hurry. She jumped up, brushing off her skirt as Amity giggled, still standing in the doorway with her sister.

“Hi, Ami!” Willow said, rushing forward to hug her friend. 

“Hi, Willow,” Amity said, still smiling, and now Willow was smiling, too. 

“Do you girls need anything?” Asked Willow’s dad, leaning down to pat her head playfully. She laughed, letting go of Amity to push at his hand.

“Nope!” She said, and then Amity grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away, towards the stairs. She eagerly followed along, only stumbling once on the way up to her room.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Amity said, already pushing the door open like it was her own room. Willow liked that thought, she decided. “Do you want to keep playing house like at recess?”

“Yeah!” Willow said, turning and pulling out a big bin full of her dress-up clothes. “But only if we get to wear the crowns this time,” she added. Amity shook her head no, but she had that look on her face that meant she was playing.

“Fine, we can be queens,” she said. Willow grinned, but it quickly fell when she couldn’t open the lid of the bin. Even when she and Amity both pulled as hard as they could, the latch didn’t budge.

“Ami, do you have a spell?” She asked, but Amity shook her head again, for real this time. She frowned and tried to draw her own circle, but it didn’t close right, and she tried to think of what else to try.

“Do you need help, Willow?” It was her father, already moving and opening the bin, patting her on the head after. “There you go.”

“Thanks, Mr. Park,” Amity said politely, and Willow’s father smiled at her.

“You’re welcome. What are you two playing?”

“We’re gonna be queens!” Willow said, reaching into the bin for one of the crowns and lifting it up in the air to show him. “See?”

“Wow, good for you!” He poked her cheek, and she giggled, pulling on his mustache. That made him laugh, and then Amity laughed, and Willow felt even happier at that. Amity’s laugh was the best sound in the whole world.

“Okay, I’ll leave you two alone, Your Majesties,” her father said, ruffling Amity’s hair before he left. Both her dads did that a lot, and she usually let her hair down when they did, like right now. It was pretty, but Willow knew Amity didn’t like talking about her hair, so she never said it. Instead, she asked whether Amity wanted them to be good queens or mean queens.

“Good,” Amity said, and so Willow put on the crown she was holding and then dug through the bin for the one that didn’t have as many spikes. The extra-spiky crown was for when they were evil.

Once they both had crowns, Willow jumped up onto her bed and bowed as big as she could. 

“Queen Amity,” she said, and Amity copied her, except she curtsied.

“Queen Willow.” Then they both sat down to start planning their kingdom. It was an important job, so neither of them were smiling. They had to be serious.

They decided that they had the biggest kingdom in the world, and this time, Amity had abomination magic and Willow had plant magic, so Amity was the one who had to be in charge of defending their castle (which was really just Willow’s bed) from the basilisks. Willow got to pretend to be the basilisks, and hiss as loud as she could before Amity knocked her down with an abomination (which was really just Amity throwing herself at her). That meant the best part was next, because after the basilisks were defeated, Willow became a queen again. Amity would climb back onto the bed and tell her all about how she won the battle, and Willow would fawn over her, hugging her and talking about how glad she was that she was safe. 

It was how they always started when they played queens, and it was her favorite part, too, because she got to hug Amity. It made her feel all soft and warm inside, like there was a blanket for her feelings. 

Sometimes, Willow didn’t want to let go, because she wanted to keep feeling like that, but she always had to. They were queens, so they had a whole kingdom to run.

It turned out, though, that she still had to let go of Amity even when they weren’t playing at being queens together. 

Willow cried herself to sleep the night Amity yelled at her. When she called Willow a weakling because she couldn’t get any of her spells right. When she stopped talking to her and acted like they had never been friends at all.

She didn’t understand. She didn’t understand why Ami was suddenly best friends with Boscha and Skara, when she had used to say they were mean. She didn’t understand why her dad and father seemed so angry, but only at Amity’s parents. 

But what she did understand, years later, was the real meaning of that warm feeling she had gotten whenever she hugged Amity or heard her laugh. It was more than the friendship she had thought it was, and so much stronger than Willow herself. It was love.

Well, maybe not  _ love  _ love- they had both been kids, after all- but she was sure that’s what it would’ve become. Because even after years of Amity turning her back, Willow’s heart still lifted any time their eyes happened to meet in the hallway. She still felt that same warmth when she glimpsed her smiling as she read to children in the library, soft and open and real. That was how she knew that the real Amity, the one who had played at being queens with her, was in there somewhere.

That was how she knew that even after all this time, she was still her Ami.


End file.
